


The one with the dog

by tiedbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moon the Great Pyrenees, when your pet is your wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: Keith turns to the voice calling somewhere behind him, slowing his jog just in time to see a giant mass of fur run straight at him and he swears his life flashes right before his eyes.aka that time Keith was almost smothered by Shiro's big ass dog





	The one with the dog

**Author's Note:**

> a fic request for ushiiwakas on tumblr! 
> 
> prompt: Shiro/Keith au where they meet because Shiro’s dog knocks Keith over at the park
> 
> dw pls give shiro a big ass floofy dog when he gets home ok thanks

Keith doesn’t see it coming until it’s too late.

“Moon! Stop!” 

Keith turns to the voice calling somewhere behind him, slowing his jog just in time to see a giant mass of fur run straight at him and he swears his life flashes right before his eyes. Someone yelps and he prays it’s not him. There’s two heavy concentrated points of pressure on his shoulders, and suddenly he finds himself falling back on the grass, vision filled with white. Keith groans. He can feel the lingering morning dew seeping through the back of his thin jacket and sweatpants. 

The warm, slobbering tongue running up from his jaw to his temple snaps Keith back to his current reality. He struggles—really, he tries—but now the giant beast thinks he’s trying to play with it and that only encourages the creature to settle on top of him to keep him still to give him all the love it thinks he deserves. The licking intensifies and seems to focus on Keith’s left ear and hey now that really tickles- 

“Moon! Oh my- I am so sorry. Moon, get off!” The distant voice is back and now much closer, and suddenly Keith finds himself capable of breathing again when the massive weight is pulled off him. The little black spots that danced in his vision begin to fade. He attempts to wipe the lingering saliva off his face, but it’s kind of slimy and only makes his hand slide around his face. Gross. 

“Hold on.” A man enters in his line of sight—and wow, what a man— who’s all broad shoulders, grey eyes and chiseled features. For the second time that day, he feels the air get knocked out of his lungs. A hand gently wraps around Keith’s wrist to pull his hand away from his face. Something cool touches his face and begins to wipe up the traces of slobber still on his face. The touch is so gentle and mesmerizing that Keith barely registers that the man has been talking to him the entire time. 

“-just took Moon in recently because a friend of mine had to move for this job and couldn’t take her with him. She’s not normally like this, I swear. I have her enrolled in training school and she’s been doing so well, but the instructor did say it takes time for a Great Pyrenees to settle down and she barely turned two years old,” the man chuckles. 

Said dog emits a happy bark somewhere in the background upon hearing her name. 

Wait, he thinks, that giant is only two? 

“I-it’s fine,” Keith says, finally finding his voice. “No harm done.” 

“You sure…?” the man asks, and Keith catches on. 

“Keith,” he offers. 

“Shiro,” the man smiles, holding steady eye contact with Keith a moment longer than most people bother. It makes him feel warm inside. 

He offers Keith a hand and easily pulls him back on his feet. The steel of Shiro’s modern prosthetic is cool against the skin of his palm. 

“I’m still sorry,” he says, and Keith knows he means it. “I’m used to her rough behavior, but Moon only ever acts that way with people she really likes.” 

Keith pauses from brushing the bits of grass off his sweats and they both turn to watch Moon wiggle on her back against the park field. She stops when she notices them staring and barks again. She looks innocent, but something about the glint in her eye screams mischief. He wonders if Shiro can see it, too.

“I’m honored,” Keith says, though it almost comes out like a question. Moon barks again, coming over to sit between them this time, and her tail wags faster. 

“Well, you know dogs,” Shiro adds. “They have a good sense about people.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face counters any ill connotation. “Your dog’s got me all figured out already, huh?” He reaches down to give Moon a playful scratch behind her ear. 

“Guess so,” Shiro laughs. “I mean, what’s not to like?” 

It becomes glaringly obvious that comment was not meant to see the light of day, based on the way Shiro seems to freeze up and his cheeks turn red. Keith temporarily forgets about his uncomfortable damp clothes and feels something warm coil in the pit of his stomach, because oh. He didn’t see this one coming. 

Moon sits there, patient and sweet, like her master’s goofy personal cheerleader. 

“Anyway,” Shiro starts, an attempt to fill the silence between them. “I was just on my way to take Moon to her first grooming appointment. It’s just around the corner from here.” He points to the north corner of the park, the direction they were originally heading toward. Small stores and restaurants line the side of the block. 

He clears his throat and fiddles with the leash in his hand, suddenly looking shy. Keith finds this change completely endearing. 

“I don’t suppose- I mean, I don’t know if you’re busy right now or anything. But, um,” Shiro takes a deep breath and tries again. “Would you like to get a coffee while I wait for Moon? Or tea, if you don’t like coffee. It’s on me, you know, as an apology for my dog tackling you like that.” The lingering blush spreads across the bridge of his nose. 

“Y-yeah,” Keith stammers, not believing his luck. “Sure. I mean, I was pretty much done with my jog anyway.” 

That’s a damn lie. He still has another mile and a half to go on his usual route, but Shiro doesn’t need to know about that. Not yet, at least. 

“Is there any particular place you like or recommend?” he asks, rubbing the back of his head. “I actually just moved here a couple months ago and don’t know the area that well yet.” 

“There’s a good cafe close by,” Keith smiles. “I’ll show you.” 

Shiro’s eyes light up and he grins. “By all means,” he says, getting a firm grip on Moon’s leash. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me requests or yell about sheith with me on [tumblr](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
